


Reversed Wildcards

by Alkie



Category: Persona 4, Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: AN AU I NEED, Book Spoilers, Gen, Human Experimentation, POV First Person, POV Third Person Omniscient, god help me how to i tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-18 15:39:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11877624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alkie/pseuds/Alkie
Summary: The red-haired boy stares frigidly at the bespectacled man in front of 'him' with a younger child standing beside 'his' adopted father. Minazuki, Sho Minazuki notes that the child, Shuji Ikutsuki brought has a light-brown hair and a pair of rosewood eyes with a hint of faint blue in them.





	1. P4 Side: A fateful Meeting

The red-haired boy stares frigidly at the bespectacled man in front of 'him' with a younger child standing beside 'his' adopted father. Minazuki, Sho Minazuki notes that the child, Shuji Ikutsuki brought has a light-brown hair and a pair of rosewood eyes with a hint of faint blue in them. Those eyes, it reminds him of 'his' eyes, after being born within the boy, he swore to protect with his power. Minazuki inwardly cringes as soon as he felt a faint resonance coming from the younger child. There's no doubt that, it's the same seed this man planted into the boy's brain. The Plume of Dusk, his origin. A fragment born from Death.

_"Despicable."_

He thought and decided to wait for the man to speak. And as usual, the bespectacled man smiles, in a good-natured manner, it urges Minazuki to vomit. Not that the boy has something in his stomach to puke with. Shuji Ikutsuki will suffocate sooner or later, his plasticity will kill him soon. If Minazuki is given a chance, he'd like to revel in that death. Though that won't please this boy. What a troublesome predicament.

"Based on how you look at me coldly, to the point that I'm having frostbites you're the cold-hearted Minazuki-kun, correct?" Ikutsuki said looking amused before presenting the brunet child to the red-haired child. "This is your new little brother. Goro Akechi, Akechi-kun that's your new older brother, Sho Minazuki." the man introduced.

"How long do you intend to play that disgusting role of being the good father...?" blurts Minazuki, cold eyes meeting the brunet's blank eyes. He absently reaches his hands and watches if the younger will react or not. Goro Akechi stares blankly at the hand before him but it didn't take long for him to place his rather small hand on top of Minazuki's palm who holds it gently.

 _A faint connection due to that seed, huh?_ Minazuki mused.  _I'll assume that the boy will challenge this small body to fight him. A small body that owns a frail neck... Sho'd I let that happen... Did I just... Nevermind._ The red-haired can hear a brazen laughter inside their psyche. Of course, that boy's sense of humor is bad.

"Well, you Sho'd get along. Ahaha, Sho-w Akechill-kun where your room is." Ignoring what Minazuki blurted and returns to his office. That is the 100th jokes of the day, for today. The older child stares at the younger child, still holding his hand.

"...I don't like Ikutsuki-san." Goro said. These are the first words he had uttered ever since the whole exchange. Minazuki shows him a faint smile.

"We'll perfectly get along well, I assume."

 

**_"I am thou, thou art I... Thou has created a bond._ **

**_It shall become your salvation from infinite solitude._ ** **_"_ **


	2. P4 Side: "What is essential is invisible to the eye,"

The moment I awakened to the ability to summon my persona... That was two years ago before Minazuki-san went all out and destroy everything and tried to end Ikutsuki-san, he was still unstable that time I assume. I still remember how I warned him not to do anything wreck-less and the only thing he said is...

 _"Stay away from that man's meaningless books, child."_ but I felt that he already made his mind and came in like a fucking wrecking ball and wreak havoc in the laboratory, sadly no matter how strong he Minazuki-san is, the old timer, the mad scientist has his own ways with him. Ikutsukill-san tried to eradickate Mina-zoo-ki-san but keeping Tsu-kill-you-mi... What the flying fuck, my puns are getting worst... It did fail and resulted to this predicament. That's why they're here in Inaba Municipal Hospital, in a vegetive state... Ikutsuki's dead like my mother... So how long are the two of you going to play sleeping beauty? It's getting lonely as seasons passed, my 12th birthday just went without me noticing. Hm... Yasoinaba, it's a relatively quiet town...

It's too quiet... Sho-san won't like it here, I presume unless something will happen... I put a hand on where my heart is. Even before being able to summon a persona. After Ikutsuki tampers with my heart and transplanted something that is not supposed to be put in a human body... Something wants to break out inside me, emotions that I suppressed. Resentment is one of them, deep seated resentment for my fucking father though the other emotions, I wonder what are they...? It'll be troublesome if it got out. Gotta keep it in a tight chain.

I don't want to feel the pain... The pain of getting attached to someone that will eventually leave me. And yet here I am, wishing for the comatose person on the bed to wake up and challenge me. Like always. It's the only way we bond after all, even though I lose in the end. It'll take time, I guess... For them to wake up.

 

Right, my persona more like buffson— I mean, Robin Hood but I call him buffcake he's the persona I had awakened to. —He's a thief, he steals riches from the rich and gives it to the poverts—that's what the book Minazuki-san read to me whenever he can. My awakening wasn't really ideal since it means Ikutsuki-san will keep me but then again, what's better? Sho-san's sharp blade, cutting my neck or a buff ass neo-featherman rip-off of a persona? Hell, Minazuki-san was being suppressed by some drugs that time. He would usually intervene before Sho-san can rip my head with his katanas. So with no other soul to save me. No one will save me like those burlesque "Heroes of Justice" seen on T.V, I do still love those sentai shows but my childhood is ruin.

"...I have to be the hero for myself." that were my thoughts before pointing the catalyst—the evoker—on my temple and 'shoot' myself to summon whatever I can summon. And shit, buffcake is fucking born, and why the fuck he's buffer than me?!

It should be —" _I am buff, thou art not..._ "— I need a new way of expressing my humor, goddamnit. This is what I get after spending a year and a half with pundits.

 

Right, my foster new parents will be angry if I stay out for too long, not that I give a fuck but it's better to be a good boy if I don't want to leave this boring but peaceful town. There is a new type of store being built, I think the name is Junes. Oh well.

I closed the book that I was reading, it's a particular book that I can't let go, no matter how beaten and torn it is. My only memento from my mother.

"—' _And now here is my secret, a very simple secret: It is only with the heart that one can see rightly; what is essential is invisible to the_ eye.' " I recited towards the sleeping red-haired, shaking my head then stands up to gather my things. 

"Taming the Fox actually means creating a bond with it... Bonds with people, showing them what is essential that is invisible to the naked eye. Your true self." I mumbled while looking at the mirror beside the T.V. It shows my reflection, a pale boy with brown hair and light-blue eyes. Due to mutation from the thing that Ikutsuki-san transplanted on us, Sho-san and my eyes change color. That's from the scrap of record Ikutsuki-san had on his laptop that I raided after he was reported dead and before someone throws me back to foster care. After attaining some important information... I can say that Shuji Ikutsuki truly is a despicable human that I came to know.

"Well, he usually spews shit about being a king when he's drunk on several occasion. The King of the Fall..." more like... The King of Failures. Hah, not really funny but the all of his experiments are failures, including me, partially but deemed as a failure. I sigh and left the room but not without saying goodbye to them.

"See you tomorrow, brothers," I said before walking out and silently closed the door behind then stares blankly at the nurse, leaving without any word to say. I found my mind wandering back to the quote the Fox said to the Little Prince. 

_"But you must not forget it. You become responsible, forever, for what you have tamed. You are responsible for your rose..."_

 

...Bonds last forever, and both people who made an irreplaceable bond are responsible for it... That's a tough responsibility, especially when you know the people you treasure will eventually leave you in this forsaken world... Alone.

 

**_"Goodbye," he said._ **

**_"Goodbye," said the fox. "And now here is my secret, a very simple secret: It is only with the heart that one can see rightly; what is essential is invisible to the eye."_ **

**_"What is essential is invisible to the eye," the little prince repeated so that he would be sure to remember._ **

**_"It is the time you have wasted for your rose that makes your rose so important."_ **

**_"It is the time I have wasted for my rose--" said the little prince, so that he would be sure to remember._ **

**_"Men have forgotten this truth," said the fox. "But you must not forget it. You become responsible, forever, for what you have tamed. You are responsible for your rose..."_ **

**_"I am responsible for my rose," the little prince_ _repeated_   _so that he would be sure to remember._**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is Goro's pov--- ALSO, LITTLE PRINCE


	3. P4 Side: Amagi Inn

I walked from Inaba Municipal Hospital to Samegawa Flood Plain. Samegawa in particular, whenever I passed by that route, there's always this little girl sitting alone on the picnic table and would always look melancholic, that kind of a look. I remember seeing it when I looked in the mirror. She's probably around 6 to 7 years old. I normally pass her by, ignoring the urge and talk to her. And I apparently learned that her father is a detective in the local police department. I'm still learning how to filter my rainbow language. Until then, I will never talk to younger kids.

My unicorn's shit of a language is my previous foster parent's influenced, they always say nasty stuff as if I never would pick the speech pattern up. And just in a year, I picked Shuji Ikutsuki's terrible humor that my sponge as heck of a brain produces as of this moment. Now that I think about, it's been a month since I came to this town. It's July 19, 2010, today. Last day of school, summer heat is already killing people, they're melting their faces... It's makeup. I'm kidding but it's not even punny.

Punny, I can imagine the disapproving look on Minazuki-san's face makes when Shuji Ikutsuki throws us a pun of a day... Ah, I don't really plan on finding where Sho-san is admitted, I know it's here in Yasoinaba but it seems that fate is doing shit again and what does a preteen like me, could do against the adults of our society. They'll shove everything in the child's throat without any thought. It is rare for them to be considerate and actually letting them be.

"Follow what the adults say, obey the rules. Fucking typical." I said to myself walking where the inn is located. The foster parent I end up with is rather... fine. They have a daughter and she's gloomy, we rarely speak to each other, they own a local inn and I assist them since they were nice to me than the last guardian they assign for me after Ikutsuki-san, I was put in five months of hell not that Ergo Laboratory was any better, at least you'll never get hungry there. I survived a year or so in that lab, fighting even though I barely know how to hold a sword in the first few months, Ikutsuki brought me there even before 2008 hits. Anyways, their daughter's name is Yukiko Amagi and yeah, it's actually late something around, 5:30 P.M. My curfew is 5 P.M. I enjoyed reading in the hospital.

 

"Oh, you're back. Welcome back..." Yukiko-san greets me awkwardly after seeing me step inside and remove my shoes, she's wearing her pink kimono and holding a lot of sheets in her arms. I nod my head and lends her my help. "I'll carry some of that Yukiko-san. I apologize for not going home on time."  

"It's alright, uh... mind if I ask where did you go? Chie sees you running pass Samegawa." She said as I carefully take half of the sheets. Uh... What Sho'd Eye answer? Mmm... Did you fucking see that Ikutsuki-san, be fucking proud you dead ass. And oh, Satonaka-san, I didn't notice her, oh well.

"I visited my foster brother(s) who is in hospital," I answered briefly, formulating a half lie before adding. "He's in a coma and my late guardian admitted him here due to an unfortunate accident before he died 7 months ago." Well, Minazuki-san attacks them around May 20, 2008. And Ikutsuki was already the advisor of the group of those persona-users, Specialize Extracurricular Execution Squad aka SEES. The mysteries of the seven... SEES— Ahem! Like I said, I have valuable information regarding those. Yukiko-san's face visibly softens. It's un-Yusual to see her like this...

Hold up... What the fuck is "Yusual?" Good lord, DID YOU SEE THAT IKUTSUKI-SAN?!

"He must've been important to you. I wish he'll wake up soon." And that's the downside of him waking up. Oh no, I did want him to wake up but Sho-san is volatile and violent, Ikutsuki-san isolated him from the world. He did isolate me but I did have human contact before mom hangs herself in our bedroom while Sho-san, it's only me and Ikutsuki-san, no one else... Well, if you count his past opponents, that is it to be honest. He'll end up hurting people and himself.

The dogmatic society didn't accept people like Sho-san. He'll end up in either jail or sanitorium if ever. Since Ikutsuki-san teach him how to connect, connect with others through combat. That's how I connect with him and Minazuki.

"Yeah... We were inseparable." I said and smiled "Which path a crazy person go, Yukiko-san?"

"Ooh... where?"

"Psycho-path." I answered and then...

"Psycho—AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

She burst into an onslaught of laughing like a hyena. So... Ikutsuki-san's joke books are useful like Sho-san and I believed. I grinned childishly and continues to help Yukiko-san who continues to laugh as I tell her terrible jokes from Ikutsuki-san's compilation.

 

 

 **Extra:** _Burning in passion_

 **Minazuki:**  *sets the joke books on fire* "Don't ever read rubbish like this books. Your sharp mind will go blunt."

 **Goro:**  "Brother, do you love Ikutsuki-san?"

 **Minazuki:** "I hold no affection for that man. The boy does and that man is using it. Why would you ask that?"

 **Goro:**  "You're burning with passion."

 **Minazuki:**  "Child... We're going to read The Passion of Jesus Christ, tonight..."

 **Goro:**  "Haha!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Minazuki is burning in passion 
> 
> Passion to kill Ikutsuki with Holy Water.


	4. P5 Side: Fast Forward for a bit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "It's finally nice to meet you, you are his favorite main topic," he said. The group eyed him with either shock or indifference. "because you are..." he trails off.

It has been a year and a half since their greatest ordeal happened, the Phantom Thieves' glorious journey has ended right after defeating the false God and granting humanity's emancipation from its grasp. Leaving the rest to the adults. Living a normal life like any normal teenager would. And yet something hasn't been found better yet, someone is still playing the elusive game. Akira would assume it was like that if he didn't know better. The older Nijima's words still reverberate through his mind whenever he had the chance to dive deep into his thoughts.

 _"Akechi was still missing."_ He cannot casually say to the prosecutor that the liar of a detective is dead. Sacrificing himself and making them swear to change Shido's heart, he forgets that the guy existed for a moment. The Prince Detective who seemingly evanescence into thin air after their final battle. He 'died' in both senses. Someone told Akira a poem that somehow fits Akechi's fate. 

"Worst than alone / exiled, worst than exiled / dead, worst than dead / forgotten..." The raven-haired mumbles under his breath while staring at Morgana who was curled up in bed, fast asleep. It is 3 A.M. He can't sleep, too much caffeine in his system. 

"Yep, that's Akechi alright." For one, Akira should mourn for Akechi's death but it didn't feel right, someone like him who only knows Akechi on a professional level. His confidant ranking up is something he never quite understood. He dislikes the guy but not as intense like Ryuji does and he pretty much hates liars. He never gives a shit about the late detective's overly tragic past that only a cliche protagonist can have. All and all, he doesn't give a fuck for the reincarnation of Light Yagami. 

So why the fuck is he giving one now, staring blankly at Makoto's message at the chat room, 5 hours ago?

\--- 

 **Makoto:** _Everyone, I know you are busy but can we meet tomorrow... At National Center?_  

**Ann:** _What happen?! Are you hurt?!_

**Ryuji:** _Didja punched someone in the face to the point they need surgery???_

**Ryuji:** _I mean, your punches can do that y'know, are you okay though?_

**Akira:**   _Did Sae-san found something? It's Golden week tomorrow so I can go. I'll drag Futaba with me._

 **Futaba:**   _What do you mean drag?! I GRADUATED FROM BEING A HERMIT! >:^(_

**Makoto:** _Yes. I'm fine, and yeah Sis found something, actually, someone is the more useful term. They found Akechi-kun. He's alive..._

**Ryuji:** _What?!_

**Ann:**   _Guys, that's good news. I'm glad he survived!_

**Ryuji:** _Well, Im kinda meh bout this. It's kinda smelly if you ask me, Futaba said she cant sense him after those gunshots, right?_

**Futaba:** _Yeah, I can't sense him after THAT! Is this that anime scenario where a demon comes out and contract with him? KUROSHITSUJI?!_

**Yusuke:** _At least he survived that, though I'm curious what happened to Akechi after this past year? He never contacted us._

**Haru:**   _I don't think he can... I was with Makoto-chan earlier when Nijima-san comes home with the news._

**Makoto:** _Sis said, Akechi-kun was in a vegetive state for a year and a half, he just woke up last month. She hadn't been able to talk to him until today. And she also said he cannot remember her though vaguely know her. She mentioned that Akechi-kun is not the Akechi she knows. Like his eyes are actually blue and he had a foster brother who is taking care of him while he is in a coma._

**Yusuke:** _That complicates and contradicts everything we know about him. And I think blue eyes suits him, aesthetically speaking._

**Ryuji:** _Dude, doncha think hes just actin' that he can_ _t remember? Thinkin' that he can trick everyone again?_

**Futaba:**   _Ryuji has a—wait! WHERE IS THE REAL RYUJI? WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM?!_

**Ryuji:** _Whats that supposed to mean?!_

**Futaba:** _But yeah, Ryuji has a point, this is Akechi we are talking about. You know, the one who shares the name of Akechi Mitsuhide, the traitor._

**Ann:** _Wow guys, I thought you are chill with him. Anyways, I'm going. I want to see how's he's doing._  

**Yusuke:** _I don't see the reason why would he trick us again but okay, let's proceed with that in mind. I will go to. I will use my last money on transportation._

**Haru:** _I can take you with me, Yusuke-kun. I will go too even though he is the one who...._

**Yusuke:** _You're a strong woman and I appreciate it, Haru. Thank you._

**Ryuji:** _Welp if everyone's going, i'll go too._

**Futaba:**   _Damn, Inari knows how to steal a woman and man's heart. I'll go since BroKira is going._

**Makoto:** _That settles it then. Let's meet around 10 a.m._

_\---_

Akira blames the caffeine he drank earlier for this sleepless night. He just wished Morgana wouldn't rip his face off later.

 

Morgana scratched him on the face after Futaba said he didn't sleep a wink. He was ready to nap for thirty minutes or so since it is 8:20 a.m and the short ginger-haired just had to barge into the attic and tell the cat that the boy didn't sleep. Akira begrudgingly listens to the cat's sermon about how important sleep is for an hour. Truthfully, his mind is numb and floating.

 _Rest in peace my long awaited slumber._ The raven-haired thought as he gets ready for their day out. Visiting the supposedly dead fallen prince. 

Morgana weary eyed him. "Say, if he really can't remember us what would you do...?" he looks at the epitome of puss in boots, what would he do indeed?

"Nothing, we're not friends." 

"You are nice to him back then though," Futaba said, ruffling Morgana's fur. "and he likes you, I think?" 

"I won't be a trickster if I can't trick him. The feeling isn't mutual, I hate liars," he replied nonchalantly. The ginger-haired frowns. "You do fully know that being a trickster is being a liar too, yeah?"

"Yeah, let's go." 

No one said a thing after that, nothing until they've reached the hospital. The group's destination.

 

Once they entered the hospital, Akira and the others were approached by two tall men, one with fluffy looking fiery red hair and striking blue-grey eyes, he had an X-shaped scar across his face, His attire consists of a dark green button down shirt and a black slack while the other guy sports a light grey bowl-cut hair with matching steel colored eyes. He is wearing a black jacket and gray turtleneck shirt along with black pants. Plain and simple. One that caught the raven-haired's eyes is the matching metallic bracelet on both male's wrists that is connected with a chain.

They all noticed the handcuffed. The red-haired scratch his neck, looking irritated by their stares. "I told you this'll be awkward if you fucking cuff me like I said. I won't run away if you let me rip your head off," he said towards the bowl-cut man.

The bowl-cut looks at the red-haired whilst smirking. "Now, now you can shower me affection later but not in front of the kids, Sho-kun." he winked. The man dubbed as 'Sho-kun' grimaces. "I fucking hate Yu."

"Sure, sure."

Makoto steps forward and clears her throat. "Excuse me but is there anything we can do for the two of you?" she asked. Sho-kun looks at her and says, "It's the other way around, I'm Sho, Sho Minazuki. Goro-chan's brother, and..." he grins.

"I've been into the Metaverse and watch you guys fight as the Phantom Thieves. I would like to fight you all, especially that smug ass bird head over there." He rudely points at Akira. "but this shitty bowl-cut cuffed me to himself so meh. Also, he likes cat, that purrsona user mig—ngh!" the bowl-cut elbowed him before he can finish. 

"I'm Yu Narukami, please don't mind him. Your cat is safe with me around, Sho had tendencies of stalking strong groups like you. Nijima-san talked to us that you may want to see Goro, we will escort you to his room. Please follow us." Yu flashes them a friendly smile before walking away, dragging Sho with him. The red-haired begins an onslaught of curses towards the light-haired who seems to be ignoring him.

"I'm not a CAT!" Morgana screech as he pops his head out. Akira pushes his head back inside."Shhh...Stay back Mona."

"...Are we going to be okay?" inquired Ann who looks uncertain on how to react. Ryuji scratches his head. "I don't trust that red head scar-face, " he said. "Let's watch out for each other's backs for now."

Haru nods her head. "Ryuji-kun is right," she moves her head to Futaba, "Hm? Is something matter Futaba-chan?"

"...Those two, I can feel that they have the same powers as Akira, there seems to be another one somewhere here too," she replies "And there goes Inari." she adds nonchalantly. Yusuke is following the two young adults without hesitation. Akira had no say on this at the moment so they all followed them since the bluenette already did. Now that he thinks about it. Lavenza did say Akechi has the potential to be a wild card too.

 

A male brunette nestled on the bed with pillows behind him to support his back, a rare fond smile comes across his lips while reading a card accompanied with a basket filled with fruits from his foster sister. The card said that she'll get to visit him with the others. Sho is going to be pissed, annoyed than he is now due to the fact Yu Narukami with Teddie barges into the room because the red-haired begrudgingly contacted Yu three days ago since Sae Nijima keeps popping up after finding that he was here. It wasn't the hospital's fault, it's purely accidental because one of her colleagues was hospitalized and when they saw her and vice versa. The red-haired just basically throw him on his shoulder and run away. Out of instinct. Sho's bad with people he didn't meet on the battlefield but he can actually converse with people when he is with someone who knows him a bit better.  

Minazuki is still there but he let Sho be for the most conversation. 

 

"Did you make plenty of friends, Gocchan?" Teddie asks, beaming at him. The blond didn't change much in appearance though his hair is now pushed back and wears something less flashy along with a yellow scarf. "I heard that they'll be coming today. Are you excited to see them?"

"Excited to be called a liar, perhaps they are probably thinking that this is another way of tricking them. I never met them personally, Teddie. They don't consider me as their friends." He replies smiling at the blond who makes him a rabbit apple to cheer him up.

They didn't probably consider that guy their friend. The Goro Akechi those people know came from the small fragment of the Plume of Dusk. Born from desires that he keeps in tight and heavy chains, distorted desires he never wants anyone to see. Though he didn't expect it'll break free. Bursting with rage, craving for affection and blindly seeking for revenge against the man he despises. Selfishly wanting to be recognized...

That Goro Akechi awakens to Loki. Thanks to him as he foolishly abides Shido's requests and caused a lot of trouble. And so here they are, instead of having a normal and peaceful life. They got a title of murderer and liar. A very good title next to his status in society.

 _"Thank you and congratu-fucking-lation, Akechi-kun. Fifty-fifty, chances are we are going to rot in jail or get the death penalty. We will not see mom because we are going straight to Satan's den."_ He thought but there's no response. Not that he expects one. 

Those guys that Akechi would talk fondly of sometimes. Thinking that they are his friend on a certain level, Akechi is the happiest when he spends time with them whenever the guy talks inside their head. He likes the guy named Joker, whoever that was _._ He is unlucky to have Akechi as his admirer. He likes to shoot shadows out.

Goro turns his head after he hears the door swings open. Behind Yu and Sho were eight vaguely familiar yet unfamiliar faces. The brunette smiles while moving his hands to tuck a few strands of his overgrown hair, darting his blue eyes to the group.

"It's finally nice to meet you, you are  _his_  favorite main topic," he said. The group eyed him with either shock or indifference.  "because you are..." he trails off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "pieces of works in his topic."
> 
> Let's look at the fucking p5 side of this shit

**Author's Note:**

> This haunted me yesterday. It's an AU where Ikutsuki adopts Goro and transplanted a small of Plume of Dusk in his heart, thinking that it might create a similar effect on how Minazuki has been created and was able to use a persona.
> 
> Goro is around 9 while Sho/Minazuki is around 13.
> 
> it'll contain timeskips and P5 SPOILS IN FUTURE, ALSO I SUCK AT TAGGING, IM SORRY
> 
> On the side note:
> 
> You never see it coming but I will pun and burn my brain.


End file.
